


The Kitten Conundrum

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't just leave her there all alone. She was too little and cute just to leave stranded by herself. Who knew a kitten could cause so many problems. Contains yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Captain of the Thirteenth Division was very, very bored. He was all alone inside his home just staring out the window. He'd been entertained when Shunsui was there, but the brunet left earlier that morning. The eighth Captain came over the night before and the two Captains had eaten their supper and drank sake together until they were ready for some sleep, but sleeping isn't what they ended up doing when they landed on Jushiro's futon. They made love like they always did several times during the week and Shunsui spent the night just like always. They even made love again the next morning, but due to the eighth Captain's habit of procrastinating, the bearded shinigami had to literally hit and run in order to get back to the Squad Eight barracks to finish his work before Nanao came looking for him.

Jushiro bathed, dressed, and ate breakfast alone and now he was bored. The white haired man lets out a sigh as his green eyes follow the zig-zag path of a buzzing bumble bee flitting around the flowers planted outside in the garden. The thirteenth Captain finally decides to take a walk to be able to get a better look at all the blossoming flowers instead of just gazing at them from his window. He pulls on his Captain's haori and walks outside.

He smiles as the warm breeze caresses his face and he once again wishes that Shunsui had finished his work sooner so the two of them could walk hand in hand through the garden. His smile turns into a frown at the thought that his best friend would always be a first class procrastinator. He lets out a defeated sigh as he continues to stroll through the colorful blossoms alone.

The garden is quiet and not even the chirping of birds can be heard. The birds were probably off soaring the skies with their own mate and Jushiro was ashamed to say that he envied those birds. He shakes his head to clear it of Shunsui's image as he sits down on the sun warmed grass and rests his back against the trunk of a tree. He closes his eyes deciding he'll just take a nap while he waits for his lover to finish working.

The white haired Captain is almost asleep when he hears a crying sound. He opens his green eyes and looks around. He doesn't see anything in the area he's resting in, but he can still hear the soft crying. He stands up and looks around the garden, but is still unable to find the source of the crying. The pale shinigami decides to follow the sound which leads him out of the garden and around one of the Squad Thirteen buildings where he finally locates the source of the pitiful sound.

A look of sadness takes over his features as he lays eyes on a black and white kitten sitting all alone in the grass. He walks slowly toward the kitten to avoid scaring it as he talks soothingly to the small creature, "It's alright, little one. Are you all alone?"

He holds his hand out and after a few minutes of cautious staring from the kitten the little fur ball surprisingly walks forward to sniff Jushiro's hand. The kitten lets out a sad meow as it rubs its soft face on the thirteenth Captain's fingertips, "I'm surprised your mother hasn't come looking for you what with all the noise you're making."

The black and white puff ball lets out another forlorn cry before finally trusting the pale stranger to scoop it up into his arms. Jushiro smiles at the cute, little kitten as he strokes his hand down the kitten's back, "How about I help you find your mother? How does that sound?" The kitten meows again making the shinigami's smile widen, "Wonderful, I would be happy to help you."

Unfortunately, no matter how long or hard Jushiro searched the Seireitei he had no luck in finding the kitten's mother. With a frown, the white haired man pets the kitten's soft fur, "It looks like you'll be staying with me. I can't seem to locate your mother anywhere" He holds the kitten closer to his chest, "It's very sad and I just can't leave you alone." The kitten snuggles into Jushiro's robes and purrs softly as they head back to the thirteenth Captain's home.

Later that evening, Shunsui enters his lover's home with dinner and sake expecting to be greeted as usual, but the greeting never comes. The bearded Captain walks farther into the room looking around, "Ju?! I'm here!"

The white haired shinigami finally emerges from the bedroom to see Shunsui standing just inside the doorway, "Oh, Shunsui, I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." Jushiro gives his brunet lover a little peck on the lips as he takes the food and sake from him and places it on the table. Shunsui is about to take his place at the table to join his friend when he notices the small, black and white kitten come walking out the bedroom door, "What is that?"

The thirteenth Captain follows his best friend's gaze to land on the kitten as well, "Well, it isn't a mutant, Shunsui. It's just a little kitten and I named her Kumiko. Isn't she cute?"

"Why do you have it?" He sits down at the table where Jushiro placed his portion of the food.

The pale Captain smiles, "Kumiko is a she not an it and I found her near the garden earlier today."

Shunsui pours them both some sake as he shakes his head in disapproval, "And, why did you bring her here?"

"Because, she was all alone and I looked for her mother, but I couldn't find her." He takes a few bites of food before continuing, "I couldn't just leave her all alone."

Kumiko walks farther into the room and makes her way to the table to rub her body on Jushiro's leg. Shunsui is quiet for a moment just watching the addition and frowns, "How are you gonna take care of a kitten?"

An offended expression appears n the thirteenth Captain's pale face, "I am not a child, Shunsui. I'm fully capable of taking care of another living thing."

"That's not what I meant, Ju." He places his sake cup down on the table, "Who's gonna take care of her when you get called on a mission or working with your squad and what about when you get sick?" He lets out a frustrated sigh at the annoyed look on his lover's face, "Animals abandon their babies for a reason. You should have just left her there."

A sharp intake of breath can be heard from the white haired Soul Reaper, "Shunsui! I've never known you to be so cold hearted before. Not to mention, cats are pretty self sufficient. I can leave a litter box and food out and Kumiko will be fine. I don't have to be here all the time."

"I hope you know what you're doing. This kitten is gonna be here from now on."

An angry gleam flashes in the thirteenth Captain's green eyes, "You make it sound like I'm a pregnant teenager. It's a kitten that will grow to be a cat. I didn't bring home a tiger cub that's going to grow up and maul the Seireitei."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to replace something else with this…this fur ball?" He immediately regrets his question as soon as he'd asked it by the angry look his lover gives him.

Said angry lover only becomes angrier as he stands up from the table, "And, what is that supposed to mean?!" Jushiro grabs Kumiko into his arms and begins heading toward the bedroom.

Shunsui stands up as well to try and stop his friend, "Jushiro, stop!" Surprisingly, the pale man stops, but doesn't turn around, "I'm sorry. I'm out of line and I overreacted. I was just surprised is all." He lets out a defeated sigh, "I just don't want ya to be upset if something happens to…Kumiko."

The white haired shinigami turns around to face the eighth Captain with the kitten still held in his arms, "Really?"

"Yes, really." He runs a large hand through his wavy hair and sighs again, "You are a grown, smart man that is capable of making his own decisions." He waits a few seconds for his lover's reply and when Jushiro doesn't respond Shunsui continues, "Forgive me…I don't like it when we fight."

The white haired shinigami nods, "Okay, you're forgiven."

"Then please come back and eat with me. I love you." He smiles at the forgiving look on his best friend's face.

The pale Captain returns the smile, "I love you too." He places Kumiko back on the floor and resumes sitting at the table.

Later that night, the two slightly inebriated Captains are lying on Jushiro's futon still taking occasional sips of sake. Shunsui fixes his gaze on the thirteenth Captain as he speaks, "So, what were you doing in the garden without me?"

"I don't need a chaperon to go to the garden in my own division." The green eyed man places his sake on the floor beside the futon as he inches closer to his brunet lover.

The eighth Captain smiles as he also places his sake on the floor before hoisting the smaller Captain onto his lap in a straddled position, "I know you don't need a chaperon, but that's our make-out spot."

"Just because we have made-out there on occasion doesn't make it our make-out spot exclusively." He places his slender hands on the broad shoulders of his best friend as he returns the smile, "It can suffice as a nap taking spot at times."

"Did you at least think about out heated make-out sessions before you went on a kitten hunt?" He pulls Jushiro's body closer to his own to feel the intoxicating heat rising off his lover's skin.

A lustful gleam appears in the pale man's green eyes and a sexy smirk forms on his face, "Why would I waste my time thinking about past make-out sessions when we can make-out right now?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He feels his white haired lover's hands move from his shoulders to rest on either side of his fuzzy face.

Jushiro licks his lips before smashing them down against the brunet's full lips. Shunsui eventually manages to tame the wild tongue belonging to his usually subdued partner as he slides his own tongue into the deliciously warm, wet mouth of the thirteenth Captain making said Captain moan from the thrill of being dominated. The bearded Soul Reaper tastes every inch of his lover's wonderful mouth before reluctantly pulling away for the two of them to breathe.

The eighth Captain smiles as he stares into Jushiro's green eyes, "You sure are feisty tonight, Ju."

"Drinking always makes me horny." He returns Shunsui's smile as he proceeds to leave the brunet's lap, but is halted by the large hand on his wrist.

"Where are you going? Things are just starting to get interesting."

The thirteenth Captain grinds his crotch against his lover's to reveal just how turned on he is and gains a groan from the brunet, "I said I was horny. I'll be back, Shun. I'm just going to feed Kumiko so she won't bother us."

"Okay." He lets go of the pale, slender wrist and allows Jushiro to stand, "Don't be long, love."

"Be ready when I get back." He gives his friend a wink as he disappears from the bedroom.

Jushiro returns shortly and the sight he's met with makes him shiver in anticipation. The pale shinigami licks his lips again as his green eyes travel the length of his nude lover's body as the eighth Captain lays sprawled out on the futon, "I'm so hot for you right now, Shun."

"Then hurry up and get naked so the fun can begin."

The white haired Captain nods as he begins to remove his own clothing and soon he is just as naked as Shunsui. He makes his way to the futon and straddles the bearded Soul Reaper's hips feeling the damp head of his lover's cock slide against the skin of his bare ass making the thirteenth Captain moan at knowing that soon that wonderfully large cock will be inside him. Jushiro is so caught up in his thoughts of Shunsui's cock that he doesn't even realize the change in their position until he feels his back press against the futon.

The thirteenth Captain blinks a few times at the brunet looking down at him before speaking, "Shunsui, what are you doing?"

A domineering expression spreads across Shunsui's features as he smirks down at the blushing face of his usually pale lover, "As much as I love it when you ride me that's not what I want tonight."

"And what might I ask, do you want tonight?" His surprised expression changes to one of delighted curiosity as he caresses the eighth Captain's arms with his sword calloused hands.

Shunsui leans down to bring his mouth close to Jushiro's ear and licks the shell of his lover's ear before speaking in a seductive whisper, "I wanna throw your legs over my shoulders and pound you into this futon."

A violent shudder racks the pale shinigami's body at the brunet's proclamation, "I want it so bad, Shunsui. Please, give it to me."

The bearded man only chuckles at Jushiro's response as his lips travel from his lover's ear down to his throat where he nibbles his way down to one of the already hard nipples and laves it with his warm tongue before sucking it into his mouth. The thirteenth Captain closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body, but suddenly without warning Shunsui stops all of his ministrations making Jushiro open his eyes in confusion, "Shunsui, why did you stop?"

"She's watching us."

The white haired Captain's eyebrows come together in puzzlement as he follows Shunsui's gaze to see Kumiko staring at them intently from the floor, "She doesn't know what we're doing. Keep going."

The eighth Captain tears his gaze away from the tuxedo kitten on the floor to look down at his impatient lover, "But, Ju…just look at that face. She's so cute and innocent and we're being so naughty and sinful."

An irritated look plays across Jushiro's face, "So what?!"

"Whataya mean 'so what'?" His grey eyes widen at the thirteenth Captain's indifference, "We can't just corrupt that sweet little brain! Not to mention, she'll see my butt."

Jushiro lets out a very annoyed sigh, "Then just put her in the bathroom and shut the door. Plus, almost everyone is Seireitei has seen your butt. What's one more set of eyes?"

"That was one time, Ju and I was drunk and I cannot in good conscience put her in the bathroom. She'll cry for you and I'll be the bad guy for shutting her in the bathroom." He gives his pale best friend a pleading look, "Can you really do it while listening to a kitten cry?"

"Then just ignore her." He rolls his green eyes at the pitiful expression on Shunsui's face, "What part of horny didn't you understand?"

"But, Ju…"

Before the brunet can finish his sentence the pale shinigami places a thin index finger over his full lips, "Just forget it then." Jushiro wiggles out from under Shunsui's naked body and moves to lay on his side of the futon facing away from his friend as he pulls the cover up over his equally naked body, "I'm going to sleep."

The bearded shinigami gets a horrified look on his face at his lover's sudden disinterest in having sex, "Are you serious, Ju? What about your…hard on?"

"I'll just ignore it."

Shunsui can hear the irritation in the thirteenth Captain's voice, "What about mine?"

Without turning to face Shunsui the pale Captain gives his a very cold answer, "You've been here enough times to know where the bathroom is and you know where I keep the lotion."

"You're serious?" His eyes widen at his best friend's suggestion of masturbating in the bathroom.

"As a heart attack." The white haired man finally turns to face the brunet with an amused smirk on his face, "And, clean up after yourself when you're done. Good night."

Shunsui tries his best to make Jushiro reconsider, but the thirteenth Captain's impatient and foul mood won't allow him to be swayed. Finally, Shunsui resigns himself to taking Jushiro's 'bathroom' suggestion. He didn't know how his friend could ignore it because he sure as hell couldn't. It just seemed impossible to him.

When the brunet finishes he leaves the bathroom and returns to the bedroom to see Kumiko curled up next to Jushiro's body with a smug look on her furry face. Shunsui slides under the cover and whispers low enough for only the kitten to hear, "Real slick, Kumiko. You had this planned out from the start, didn't you?"

The kitten just purrs as she snuggles closer to her white haired friend.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings. I do own Kumiko though.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Shunsui finds it hard to take in a deep breath and when he opens his eyes everything is fuzzy…literally. The eighth Captain lets out an annoyed growl as he grabs the small kitten in his large hand and removes it from his face. Kumiko begins meowing loudly making Shunsui sit up shaking the futon around causing Jushiro to wake up.

"Shunsui?" The thirteenth Captain rubs his eyes and sits up, "Why are you two making so much noise?"

The brunet holds Kumiko out by the scruff of her neck as an irritated expression appears on his face, "This kitten has it out for me."

"That's ridiculous, Shun." He grabs the screeching kitten away from Shunsui and brings her to his still naked chest to try and calm her down.

"Is it?" He wipes his face with his hand to try and remove the black and white fur stuck in his beard, "When I came out of the bathroom last night that cat was snuggled up next to you and she gave me a smug little smile and the stink eye. Then this morning she tried to smother me to death!"

The white haired shinigami lets out an amused snort at Shunsui's words, "Firstly, cats don't smile and secondly, me nor her knows what the stink eye is and thirdly, she was not trying to smother you. She snuggled up to your face because it's warm and hairy just like her mother's face."

"You think what you want, Ju, but she knew what she was doing. She didn't want us to have sex because she wants you all to herself." He crosses his arms over his chest in defiance.

A knowing smile lifts the corners of Jushiro's lips as he looks at the pouty face of his lover, "I see what's going on here…it's really you who wants me all to himself." A chuckle escapes the pale man's throat, "You're jealous, Shunsui."

The eighth Captain's grey eyes widen as a pink blush creeps onto his cheeks, "Jealous…are you serious?! I'm not jealous and I'm certainly not jealous of a cat!"

"Then what would you call accusing a kitten of plotting against you?" A skeptical gleam glitters in his green eyes as Kumiko continues to purr softly against his chest.

Shunsui lets out an embarrassed sigh, "If I'm anything it's horny, but I'm not jealous."

"Horny, huh? Is that all?"

The brunet nods, "Yep, just horny."

"I see." His smile widens from Shunsui's insistence, "Then I have a suggestion on how to fix that problem of yours."

"I'm listening." He uncrosses his arms and gives his lover his undivided attention.

Jushiro scratches behind Kumiko's ear before divulging his suggestion, "How about instead of you coming here with supper, sake, and sex we switch things up and I come to you with supper, sake, and sex? That way Kumiko won't be there to bother us."

A worried look springs to the bearded man's face, "We won't be switching the sex up though, right?"

An understanding expression shows on the thirteenth Captain's features, "No, we'll only switch the venue and who brings the refreshments. You know I don't like being on top."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ju, but what are ya gonna do with Kumiko for the night?" He glances down at the kitten purring peacefully in his best friend's arms.

"She'll be fine here just like I said. I'll leave food, water, and a litter box out for her and prove to you that she can be left alone." He finally places Kumiko on the futon as he stands up still nude from the night before, "I'll be at your quarters at seven tonight and we will make up for last night." He begins making his way to the bathroom, but turns to look at Shunsui before entering, "I'm going to shower and you had better get going before Nanao comes to get you. See you tonight." He gives Shunsui a sexy wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jushiro shows up at his best friend's quarters at the Squad Eight barracks at seven as promised and walks in to see Nanao arranging a vase full of colorful flowers.

"Good evening, Captain Ukitake." She moves the flowers around a bit more before turning to face him.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Ise. I didn't know you would be here tonight." He looks down at the food he's holding and frowns, "I'm afraid I didn't bring enough food for three people."

The bespectacled Lieutenant gives him one of her rare smiles, "I won't be staying for dinner, sir. I was just helping the Captain clean up a bit. He's showering at the moment, but he should be out shortly."

"Well, the place looks lovely, Lieutenant." He gives her a warm smile, "But, you should be off duty by now. Go to your own room and rest."

She nods, "Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening."

The dark haired Lieutenant picks up her thick notebook and leaves her Captain's quarters. The thirteenth Captain lets out a sigh as he puts the food and the sake down on the table. He clears his throat for what seems like he millionth time today. He'd had a tickle in his throat all day and it was really starting to annoy him. Shunsui finally decides to join him and walks out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and no shirt on making Jushiro forget about his tickling throat for a moment.

"Hey, Ju. I didn't know you were here already." He walks toward his white haired lover and grabs either side of his face as he kisses him gently on the lips, but as soon as the kiss ends Jushiro begins coughing, "I didn't forget to brush my teeth, did I?"

The white haired shinigami shakes his head as the dry coughing continues, "It's…(cough) not you…(cough) I've had an (cough)…irritated throat…(cough) all day."

"Here, drink some water." The eighth Captain hands his coughing friend a glass of water and rubs his back with his hand, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Jushiro gulps the water down and finally takes in a deep breath, "I'll be fine. It's not the same as my usual attacks, but it's nothing. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" He continues rubbing Jushiro's back in soft circles."

The pale Soul Reaper nods as he clears his throat once more, "Of course, Shunsui…let's eat, I'm starving."

Shunsui nods and the two of them sit down to eat. Unfortunately, during the meal, the thirteenth Captain finds himself unable to eat very much due to his constant coughing. The brunet stops eating and looks at his lover with a concerned expression on his face, "Ju, maybe we should go see Retsu."

"No, I'm fine. It just sounds worse than it really is." He takes a sip of his drink to stop the coughing, "Besides, I thought the whole reason for my coming over was to make up for last night."

The eight Captain frowns at his friend's words, "Well, yeah, but I can't do ya if you can't even catch your breath. I might as well just smother you with a pillow."

Jushiro lets out a sigh as a disappointed look over takes his features, "Does it really sound that bad?"

"I can hear you wheezing from across the table." He reaches across the table and squeezes his friend's slender hand, "Maybe, we should just take it easy tonight, Ju."

Just when Jushiro opens his mouth to argue a series of coughs escape him. He coughs for several seconds before taking a few more sips of his drink, "Then what (cough) should we do?"

An amused smile widens on Shunsui's face, "We don't always have to have sex." He chuckles softly, "I like you for more than just your body." A sudden look of revelation crosses his features, "Hey, I know how to make you feel better."

"And, how (cough) are you going to (cough) do that?" He still looks disappointed that they won't be having sex, but gives his friend an open minded expression.

"I still have some of that ointment Retsu gave us to rub on your chest. I could rub some of that on ya and I bet it'd make you feel better." He squeezes the pale hand again waiting for his lover's reply.

The thirteenth Captain nods, "Okay, that will be (cough) nice of you (cough) to do."

The bearded Captain stands up still holding Jushiro's hand and helps him stand, "Let's go to the bedroom, love."

The two Captains make their way to Shunsui's bedroom where Jushiro undresses and lies on his lover's futon with the cover pulled up over his bottom half. The brunet is still bare chested from the shower as he crosses the bedroom to grab the ointment, "It's a good thing Retsu gave us a jar of this stuff."

"Yeah, she's (cough) always thinking ahead." He lets out an annoyed sound wishing this new breed of coughing would stop, "Now, get over here (cough) with that ointment."

Shunsui returns to the futon and sits on the edge as he leans down and kisses his lover's forehead, "I hope this makes you feel better, Ju. I don't like to see you hurting."

The eighth Captain opens the jar and dips his fingers into the thick, strong smelling ointment and rubs his hands together before spreading the ointment onto the smooth, pale skin of his lover's chest. Jushiro takes in the vapors of ointment and lets out a breath of relief.

The bearded Captain smiles as he notices his best friend begin to breathe easier, "Better, Ju?"

"Yes." He returns he smile, "Thank you." His green eyes watch his friend's hairy face fixed in such concentration and he feels those warm hands rubbing the cool ointment over his skin, "Shun?"

The brunet's eyes shift from the pale chest as he fixes his gaze on the white haired man's face, "Hm?"

Jushiro's pale cheeks turn pink as he looks into his brunet lover's eyes, "I'm a little embarrassed to say that I'm…turned on."

"Oh, really?" A very interested gleam shines in the eighth Captain's eyes, "Maybe, I should make you deal with it yourself like you made me do last night."

A stifled groan emits from the white haired Soul Reaper's lips as the chest rub continues with Shunsui's fingers sliding across one of the thirteenth Captain's nipples, "Does that mean you want to watch, Shunsui?"

"As hot as that sounds, I think that I would rather participate." A devious smile spreads across his bearded face as he pinches and swirls his fingers around his lover's nipples.

The thirteenth Captain lets out a full fledged moan from the feeling of Shunsui's rough fingertips on the sensitive flesh hardening on his chest, "I thought you said (moan) that you should just…ah…smother me with the pillow."

"We don't have to have sex to have fun, Ju." He slides his large hand down Jushiro's abdomen and his fingers slip into the still black curls at the base of his lover's cock before he wraps his hand around the hardened shaft. He brings his hand up and down the firm flesh a few times smearing a bit of the ointment along the length.

"Ah, Shunsui…w-what about (moan)…you?" He closes his green eyes as he bucks his hips trying to slip his cock deeper into the hand surrounding it.

Shunsui pulls the cover away from Jushiro's lower half as he moves from his perch on the edge of the futon to settle between the thirteenth Captain's legs, "Don't you worry about me, Ju. I can handle myself just fine."

The white haired shinigami opens his eyes in time to see his dark haired lover lick his full lips before lowering his mouth down around the swollen head of his leaking cock. A whimper escapes the pale Soul Reaper's lips at the wonderful feeling of Shunsui's warm, wet mouth surrounding the sensitive tip of his cock, "Ah! Yes, Shunsui!" He buries his thin fingers in the messy brown locks of damp hair on his lover's head and tugs lightly wanting the eighth Captain to continue down his length.

The brunet can feel his own cock hardening in the confines of his lounge pants as he lowers his mouth down a little farther before bringing it back up to the head of his lover's cock and teasing the slit with his skilled tongue. He can hear the pleasured sounds leaving Jushiro's mouth and wishes he could just sink his throbbing cock into the tight heat of his lover's ass, but he knew his best friend's chest and lungs weren't up for that kind of vigorous activity tonight and he'd have to settle for his own hand…again. The eighth Captain finally takes the entire length of his lover's cock into his mouth and begins bobbing up and down the shaft as he continues to listen to the arousing noises Jushiro is making. After several minutes of pleasuring his white haired lover with his mouth he lifts his head removing his lips from the engorged member with a wet sound.

Jushiro lets out a disappointed groan as his slender fingers slip from Shunsui's sweaty strands of hair, "Why did you stop, Shun?"

"I'm so hard right now." The bearded shinigami separates from his best friend long enough to remove his pants and let his very strained erection spring free. He lets out a sigh of relief as the coolness of the bedroom caresses his heated hard on. He looks at his lover and a tingle of desire shoots down his shaft at the obscene sight before him. The thirteenth Captain is lying on his back with his pale legs spread wide and his stiff cock weeping from arousal, "I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Ju."

"Please, make me cum." The white haired Captain unconsciously spreads his legs a little wider inviting the brunet to finish what he started.

Shunsui loved it whenever he could get Jushiro to talk dirty. It made him feel so privileged to be able to hear it because he knew no one else's ears ever would. The eighth Captain eventually resumes his places between his lover's legs and brings his mouth back down around the pulsing cock of his pale friend. This time as he bobs up and down the shaft, he uses one hand to fondle and massage the thirteenth Captain's balls as he occasionally brushes a calloused fingertip over said Captain's entrance causing it to flutter in response. He uses his other hand to pump his own hard, dripping, aching cock.

The brunet moans at his own touch and the vibrations of his moan travel down Jushiro's length making him moan as well, "I-I'm (gasp)…I'm almost there, Shun!"

Shunsui keeps up the movements of his mouth and hand on his lover as he continues to furiously stroke himself attempting to achieve release at the same time as his lover. Finally, with a shuddering sigh Jushiro's body stiffens as he explodes his seed into the eighth Captain's mouth. Shunsui swallows everything he's given and with a few more rough pumps he cums onto his hand and fingers as some of his essence spills onto the sheets of the futon as well. He releases the white haired man's cock and moves to lay beside his exhausted friend on the futon. He turns his head to face his sweating friend with a smile on his bearded face, "I told you I'd make you feel better, didn't I, Ju?"

A lazy smile appears on Jushiro's pale face, "You certainly did make me feel better, but my throat still feels itchy."

Shunsui frowns with worry as he gathers his friend's thin body into his warm arms, "If you're not better by morning you should go see Retsu."

"Shunsui, I…" His sentence is cut short by the hairy finger that's pressed against his lips.

"Please, Ju…don't make me worry about you more than I already do." He gives the thirteenth Captain a pleading look with his grey eyes finally making the pale Captain nod.

"Okay, if I'm not any better by morning I'll go to Squad Four." He snuggles deeper into Shunsui's arms and closes his eyes, "Now, can we please sleep?"

Shunsui nods as he wraps his arms tighter around his sleepy lover.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning results in the thirteenth Captain being extremely fatigued due to his coughing keeping him awake half the night. The chest massage with the ointment only offered him a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and when Jushiro opens his eyes he sees his bearded friend looking down at him as he feels the contrast of Shunsui's warm hands and the cool ointment on his chest again.

"Good morning, handsome." He smiles down at his pale friend as he continues the massage, "You coughed your head off all night. I think it's time to swallow that pride of yours and go see Retsu today."

Jushiro groans at the thought of having to sit in the cold, white rooms of Squad Four while Captain Unohana pokes and prods him, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. You told me you'd go today if you weren't better and you are definitely not better." He leans down and gently kisses Jushiro's frowning mouth before wiping his hands on the already stained bed sheets to remove some of the excess ointment on his skin, "Let's get cleaned up and I'll go with you to Squad Four."

Shunsui stands up before bending over to bring the smaller man into his arms to carry him to the bathroom as the white haired man lets out a sigh, "We can't go to (cough) Squad Four. When I leave here I have to (cough) go check on Kumiko."

"She can be alone for a little while longer." He walks into the bathroom and places Jushiro's naked form into the water he'd already drawn moments before the white haired Captain woke up, "If she can make it all night by herself then she'll be fine."

The brunet pulls the tie from his wavy hair letting it fall around his shoulders before joining his lover in the bath. The two Captains are silent for a moment, but Jushiro eventually speaks up, "But, she's just a (cough) kitten. She's probably (cough) lonely."

Shunsui lathers the soap between his hands and begins washing his lover's body as he speaks, "I thought cats were self sufficient. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Well, yes, but kittens (cough) still need to be looked after." He leans into his bearded friend's touch as the bathing continues, "Even self sufficient creatures (cough) need nurturing once in a while."

The eighth Captain chuckles as he washes the soap from Jushiro's pale skin, "We'll only be gone for an hour or two depending on how busy things are. She'll be fine."

The thirteenth Captain frowns knowing he'd never talk Shunsui into letting him skip the Squad Four visit. He sighs defeated, "I guess so."

The two shinigami finish bathing and get dressed. Shunsui tries to get Jushiro to eat breakfast, but the pale Captain refuses in order to make it to Squad Four and back in a timely manner. Shunsui accepts his lover's decision to skip breakfast considering the white haired man had agreed to go to Squad Four in the first place.

By the time they make it to the Fourth Division, Jushiro is coughing almost continually. Shunsui rubs his friend's back as he leads him into the building. Being no stranger to Squad Four, one of the attendants immediately leads them to one of the exam rooms where they're met shortly by Captain Unohana.

The fourth Captain frowns when she notices how severely her fellow Captain is coughing, "Back again, Captain Ukitake?"

He nods and tries to speak between coughs, "This cough it's (cough)…it's not like…(cough)…"

"Shh." She places her hand on his shoulder to stop his explanation, "Let's get this cough under control first, shall we?" She places her hand on his chest and he soon feels the warm pressure of healing reiatsu flow through his chest.

He takes in a deep breath as she removes her hand, "Thank you."

She gives him a warm smile as she begins her usual exam of his body, "Now, tell me what has you so ill this morning?"

Shunsui stands in the corner of the room out of the way, but watches all the same in his concern for his best friend. Jushiro takes in a few more deep breaths before restarting his explanation, "This cough is different from my usual cough. There's no fluid buildup or blood. In fact, it's a very dry cough and my throat itches and tickles all the time."

Captain Unohana finishes his chest exam and steps back to look the white haired man over once more, "I see and have your eyes itched at all?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually."

She nods in understanding, "When did these symptoms begin?"

The green eyed shinigami thinks for a moment, but finally gives a response, "About two days ago."

"It sounds like an allergy to me, Captain Ukitake." She shines a light in his eyes and makes him open his mouth as she looks at his red throat, "Can you think of anything that may have been introduced into your life that could cause you these allergies?"

The thirteenth Captain suddenly knows exactly what's causing the allergy and one glance at Shunsui tells him the brunet has figured it out too, but Jushiro doesn't want to admit it, "The flowers are blooming in the garden."

"Jushiro, if you don't tell her the truth then I will." Shunsui gives his frowning lover a warning glare, "I know it upsets you, but this is your health."

The thirteenth Captain lets out a frustrated sigh as he turns his gaze back to Captain Unohana, "I found a kitten a few days ago and I brought her home. I've been having these allergies ever since." A pitiful, defeated frown forms on his pale face making Shunsui feel horrible about the whole situation.

"I'm glad you decided to be honest with me." She places her tiny hand on his in an attempt to comfort him, "I'm afraid that with your pre-existing illness you'll have to get rid of your kitten."

Jushiro gasps before his features twist in an expression of despair, "But, aren't there any allergy medicines I could take?"

The raven haired medic frowns as she shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but with the medicine you take for your illness I'm afraid the allergy medication would cause an allergic reaction."

"I can't just throw her out. I'm the only one she has. She depends on me." His gloomy green eyes drift down to his lap as he tries not to make eye contact with the other two Captains, "It's not Kumiko's fault and she shouldn't be punished. She shouldn't have to be all alone."

The brunet finally makes his way to the center of the room to wrap his arms around his depressed lover sitting on the exam table, "There has to be something we can do, Ju. I'll take her."

Retsu lets out a sigh as she once again shakes her head, "I'm afraid that won't do either. The two of you spend so much time together that it wouldn't make much difference which of you kept her." A sympathetic expression appears on her face with her next words, "In fact, I recommend that no one from Squad Eight or Squad Thirteen have her. I also ask that no one from my squad take her due to health and sanitary reasons."

Jushiro buries his face in the pink fabric of Shunsui's kimono to hide his disappointed expression, but his muffled voice can still be heard, "Thank you for helping, Captain Unohana. I'll think of something."

"Of course, I'll let the two of you see yourselves out." She leaves the exam room giving them a chance to talk to each other privately.

Shunsui continues to hold the upset Captain and soon feels warm tears wet the fabric of his kimono and seep through to his skin. The brunet hates to see his lover this upset and doesn't know what to do. He takes in a deep breath and squeezes the weeping man tighter, but before he can speak Jushiro begins talking still hiding his face, "I guess you think it's foolish for me to cry over a kitten I've only had for a few days?"

The brunet lets out a sigh, "I don't think it's foolish. You care about Kumiko." He kisses the top of Jushiro's white head and tries to calm him down, "I never cared much for the little fur ball, but I didn't want this to happen."

"I can't just throw her out, Shun." He lifts his sad, wet face from Shunsui's chest and sniffles a little as he looks at his bearded friend.

The eighth Captain's heart breaks from the sad look on his best friend's face, "You won't throw her out. I promise we'll find someone to take her…okay?"

The pale shinigami wipes his nose and nods, "Okay."

Shunsui uses his fingertips to wipe away some of the tears and helps Jushiro off the exam table, "Let's get you home. She still needs checking on you know."

The thirteenth Captain nods again as he slips his hand into his lover's larger hand. The two Captains leave Squad Four hand in hand and make their way to the Thirteenth Division. The walk to Jushiro's home is a quiet one and Shunsui doesn't pressure him to talk. Both men had their minds racing trying to figure out what they were going to do with Kumiko. They finally make it to the thirteenth Captain's home where Jushiro releases Shunsui's hand in order to unlock the door. Once the door is unlocked and opened both of them stare in shock at the white haired shinigami's living room.

"Kumiko! Why would you do this?!" The room is in total chaos with plants knocked to the ground with their soil spilled across the floor, the furniture is scratched with pieces of cloth and stuffing strewn everywhere, water is spilled, and kitty poop is on the floor. Jushiro turns his green eyes from the mess to Shunsui with a warning gaze, "Do not say one word, Shunsui…not one word."

An amused grin sets on his hairy face, but he does as Jushiro commanded and doesn't say a word. The white haired Soul Reaper walks through the small house seeing destruction in every room. In the bathroom, toilet paper is torn and scattered all over the place and the top of the shampoo bottle has been gnawed on, and kitty poop is on the bathroom floor as well. In his bedroom, the sheets on the futon are a shredded mess, not to mention urinated on.

Jushiro lets out an angry sigh, but the little tuxedo kitten is none the wiser to his anger as she twists around his ankles purring. The brunet can't help himself as he finally comments on the state of his friend's home, "Self sufficient, huh?"

The thirteenth Captain decides he can't punish Kumiko because she didn't know any better and he'd have to say good bye to her soon anyway. He picks Kumiko up and turns to Shunsui, "She was just upset because I left her all alone."

"I'm sad when you leave too, but I don't destroy the place."

Jushiro rolls his green eyes at Shunsui's comment, "But, you're not a cat."

"Maybe, I should be then I might get to see you more often." He felt foolish the minute he said it, but he couldn't take it back now.

"You're jealous…just like I said." He puts the kitten back down on the floor just as Kiyone and Sentaro appear in the doorway.

The two third seat's eyes widen when they see the destruction of their Captain's home. The blonde shinigami is the first to speak, "Captain, what happened in here?!"

Sentaro questions his Captain next, "Were you robbed, Captain?!"

The white haired Captain pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as he takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out, "If the two of you ever listened then my house wouldn't look like a crime scene."

The third seat officers look from their Captain to each other with confused expressions on their faces. The raven haired officer scratches the back of his head before questioning his Captain yet again, "W-what do you mean, Captain?"

"Did the two of you not hear all this chaos going on in here?" He gestures with his hand the entirety of the room, "Why didn't one of you stop this from happening?"

Kiyone and Sentaro are quiet for a few moments trying to recall any orders their Captain may have given them. The petite blonde finds her answer first, "If I recall correctly, Captain you told us not to come in because you were going to prove Captain Kyoraku wrong."

"That's right!" The other third seat joins in, "You told us that cat's could handle being alone."

They nod proudly at remembering their Captain's orders and Shunsui laughs, "The one time they agree with each other and it doesn't even help your case, Ju."

Jushiro lets out an annoyed sound, "I told the two of you not to come in if she was crying, but you could have stopped this."

The raven haired man nods in agreement, "You're absolutely right, Captain. I told Kiyone that we should come and check on things, but she wouldn't hear it."

The blonde woman gasps at being pushed in front of the metaphorical train, "That is not true, Captain! It was my idea to check on things, but Sentaro said he was afraid of kittens."

"That's ridiculous! Captain, you can't believe that, right?! I was gonna check, but…"

The thirteenth Captain holds a pale hand up to stop their tattling, "It doesn't matter now. Just go make yourselves useful elsewhere…without arguing."

They both nod, "Yes, sir!" The two of them flash step away leaving Jushiro, Shunsui, and Kumiko alone in the destroyed room.

The pale shinigami once again feels the soft fur of the kitten as Kumiko begins twirling around his ankles making him frown. Shunsui notices the frown and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let's clean this place up and then we'll sit down and come up with a plan for Kumiko, okay?"

The thirteenth Captain nods and the two men begin cleaning up Jushiro's home. After an hour or so the kitty destroyed home begins to look more like it did before the feline attack. The two Captains sit down with exhausted expressions on their faces. The white haired man sighs once more as he glances at Kumiko watching her sleep peacefully beside his and Shunsui's waraji. He looks away from the napping kitten and gives his brunet lover a saddened look, "What do you suggest? My throat is starting to tickle again."

Before the bearded man can reply to his lover's question they hear a very familiar voice outside the door, "Hey Ukki, are you home?!"

Shunsui gives Jushiro a hopeful look, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's perfect, but what about Zaraki?"

"He'll let that kid have anything if it makes her happy." He looks at the door as the knob begins to jiggle, "This is what we've been waiting for, Ju."

The young, pink haired Squad Eleven Lieutenant manages to open the door and barge in without actually being invited, "Hey Ukki! Hey Shun-Shun! You got any sweets for me?! Byakushi wasn't home."

The white haired Captain smiles at the cute face of Yachiru, "Of course I do, Lieutenant, but don't eat enough to ruin your supper."

"Okay, Ukki." Her smile widens as she follows him to the kitchen to retrieve her candy.

Jushiro hands her a couple of cookies and a few pieces of candy, "There you go." She frowns as she looks down at the small amount and he chuckles softly at her disappointed face, "You may have more once you've eaten that."

"If you say so." Her smile returns as the thirteenth Captain also hands her a small glass of milk.

The two of them return to the living room once again to join Shunsui. Jushiro sits down and motions for the little Lieutenant to do the same, "Have a seat, Lieutenant. I have something to discuss with you."

"Whatever you heard it wasn't me that jumped into Byakki's koi pond naked."

The white haired man gives her a concerned look, but shakes his head, "That's not what I want to discuss. You're not in trouble."

A relieved expression shows on her youthful face as she sits down across from them, "Okay, what we gonna talk about?"

Shunsui butts into the conversation before Jushiro can open his mouth, "How do ya feel about kittens, kid?"

Her eyes widen in excitement, "I love kitties! They're furry and soft and they purr and meow and play and catch fish!" She covers her mouth with her tiny hand to cover her last exclamation, "Not that we would catch fish if I had a kitty."

The pale Captain rejoins the kitten discussion, "How would you like it if I gave you that black and white kitten sleeping by the door?"

Yachiru looks toward the door and spots the kitten she'd missed before. She gulps down the candy she'd been given and makes her way to Kumiko, "You mean I can have this kitty for no reason?" She reaches out and strokes Kumiko's fur making the feline yawn and open her eyes.

Jushiro swallows the lump of anguish forming in his throat, but he knows this is the only way, "If you want her then you can have her."

"But, it's not my birthday or Christmas or any other time when you give presents." She picks the kitten up and snuggles her face into the soft fur, "So, why are you giving her to me, Ukki?"

"I found her outside and I couldn't find her mommy. I brought her here, but she's a little girl kitty and I just thought she'd be happier living with a little girl like you." He gives her a forced smile.

Shunsui sees the hurt in his lover's eyes and tries to help speed up the giving away process, "So, whataya say, kid? Do ya want her or not?"

She looks from the two Captains then back down to Kumiko and finally back at Jushiro where she notices the sad expression on the thirteenth's Captain's face and frowns, "If you want me to have her then why do you look so sad, Ukki? Is this your kitty? Why are you really giving her to me?"

Jushiro lets out a sigh and Shunsui grabs the trembling hand of his lover in his own hand as Jushiro explains why he can't keep the kitten, "She is my kitten, but it turns out that I'm allergic to her and Captain Unohana says I can't keep her. I need someone to help me take care of her which is why I asked you." He gives Yachiru a pleading look, "Will you help me take care of her?"

The eleventh Lieutenant puffs out her chest proudly still clutching the kitten, "Of course I'll help you, Ukki."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I am so grateful for your help." He stands up and gathers the kitty bed, kitten food, the food/water bowl, and the litter box together, "Sometime when you have help you can have all these things to help take care of her."

"Thanks, Ukki! I'm gonna name her Oreo cause she's black and white just like those tasty cookies Feathers brought back from the Living World for me."

The white haired man nods his agreement, "I think that's a lovely name."

Yachiru cuddles the kitten with a smile on her face and the kitten purrs softly, "Since you're Oreo's daddy you can come visit her if you want to…that is if backwards braid will let you just for a little while." A sympathetic look appears on her face, "I know that if I had to live somewhere else then I would want Kenny to come visit me."

Jushiro smiles at Yachiru's words, "Of course I'll come visit. That's very nice of you to offer."

"Shun-Shun can come visit too since some little girls have two daddies."

The burnet's cheeks tint pink at her statement, "Thanks, kid."

Suddenly, two frantic Squad Eleven members burst into the house breathing hard. The raven haired fifth seat speaks first, "There you are, Lieutenant!"

Ikkaku glares at the pink haired troublemaker, "We've been looking all over the place for you!"

The Lieutenant just shrugs off their concern and points to the 'taking care of a kitten paraphernalia' piled up on the floor, "It's a good thing you two are here. You can help carry this stuff." The Eleventh Squad officers frown, but know better than to argue as they gather the items and follow Yachiru and Oreo out the door.

Jushiro is silent for a long time after Yachiru and the kitten leave the house. Shunsui doesn't say anything and only stands close to his lover with his arm around him as he tries to give the pale man a chance to sort his feelings out. Finally, the brunet opens his mouth to break the uncomfortable silence, "Are you okay, Ju?"

"I will be." He turns to face Shunsui with an awkward smile on his face, "I'll miss Kumiko, but it had to be done. It was for the best."

The thirteenth Captain walks to the kitchen and begins making tea with his bearded lover close behind him, "You did the right thing, Ju. As much as I hate to admit it, you and I are getting too old for stuff like that. Yachiru will be perfect and she'll never tire out playing with Kumiko…Oreo…the kitten."

Jushiro chuckles at Shunsui's indecision on the kitten's name and wraps his arms around the eighth Captain's waist burying his face in his lover's clothes, "You're right, Shun." Shunsui wraps his arms around his friend as the thirteenth Captain begins speaking again, "And, you were right about why I wanted Kumiko to begin with."

The brunet's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "Whataya mean?"

Jushiro releases his hold on Shunsui and finishes making his tea before answering, "I was trying to use Kumiko as a way to replace my want for children."

"No, Ju…I shouldn't have said that. I regretted it the minute it came out of my mouth."

The green eyed shinigami pours two cups of tea and hands one to Shunsui, "It's true though." He blows the steam from the cup before taking a sip, "I've always wanted children, but I never had any because I didn't want to pass my illness on to them. Then I found you and the option for children was off the table so I never really thought about it again."

The two men walk to Jushiro's bedroom where they both sit down on the freshly remade futon still sipping their tea. The pale Captain continues speaking once they're settled, "But, it felt nice to be needed in that way. I know Kumiko was a far cry from a baby, but she depended on me for food and shelter and love. I could have pretended she was my little baby…at least to some extent." He looks at Shunsui with an embarrassed, red color painted on his usually pale cheeks, "You think that's stupid, don't you? A cat for a baby is ridiculous even I know that."

Shunsui reaches over and tucks a piece of white hair behind his lover's ear and gives him an understanding look, "It's not stupid, Ju. I think it's real selfless of you to deny yourself the children you wanted so as not to pass your illness on, but don't ever think you aren't needed just because you don't have kids or Kumiko." He gives Jushiro a warm smile and continues, "Your squad needs you. Just think how lost they'd be when you're sick if you had never taught them how to take care of themselves."

Jushiro returns Shunsui's smile as he sets his tea cup down beside the futon, "That's sweet of you to say, but…"

The brunet places his finger over Jushiro's lips to silence him, "Not to mention, I'll always need you." He places his tea cup on the floor as well and cups his lover's face in his tea warmed hands, "There will never be a time when I don't need you."

Shunsui captures Jushiro's lips with his and kisses him softly before pulling away, "You were right about me too ya know. I was jealous and that's stupid." The eighth Captain laughs at his own revelation, "It was just a cat and it's not like you were cheating on me, but I did want you all to myself." He begins untying Jushiro's Captain's uniform with a devious smirk on his face, "I still do want ya all to myself."

An identical smirk forms on the thirteenth Captain's face as Shunsui manages to untie his uniform top and spread it open to reveal his smooth chest, "Well, I'm still waiting for you to throw my legs over your shoulders and pound me into this futon."

The bearded shinigami licks his lips before lowering them down to his lover's exposed nipple and swirling his tongue around the pink flesh eliciting a moan from his best friend, "Mmm, Shunsui…I-I need it…so bad." He lets out a sigh of pleasure as he feels his nipple being nibbled on, but threads his fingers through Shunsui's hair and lifts the torturous mouth away from his hardened nub, "Just do it, Shun. I need you more than ever."

"But, what about…"

Jushiro shakes his head halting Shunsui's words, "I don't need it…just use plenty of lube."

The eighth Captain nods as they both shed their clothes at a frantic pace and once they're both naked Shunsui reaches for the lube located underneath the futon, "Are you sure about this, Ju? No prep or anything?"

I can't wait." He spreads his legs open giving the brunet a very clear view of just how much he can't wait, "Just do me already…please, Shun."

"Whatever you want, love." Shunsui opens the lube and squirts it into his palm. He takes one slicked up finger and circles his lover's twitching hole before slipping that finger deep inside just to make sure Jushiro is lubed as well as himself. He pulls his finger out and quickly slicks his own pulsing, leaking erection with the lube. He lets out a groan and throws the lube to the floor, "I can't wait to be inside you."

A whimper of anticipation escapes the white haired man's lips, "Hurry…I want you inside…I need you inside."

Shunsui's body shivers at the desperate sound in Jushiro's voice. He loved that sound and he loved it so much more knowing that he was the only one to ever make his beautiful lover sound that way. He grabs the thirteenth Captain's ankles and hoists the pale legs of his lover over his broad shoulders as he aligns the head of his cock against the quivering opening of his partner, "You look so delicious right now."

Jushiro locks his green eyes with Shunsui's grey ones as he speaks, "Then devour me."

At hearing those words, Shunsui snaps his hips forward plunging the head of his aching cock into the tight confines of his lover's heated passage and moans loudly as Jushiro's body pulls his cock in a few more inches. The brunet grits his teeth to keep from cumming then and there, "Oh gods, you feel…so much better…than my hand."

The white haired Soul Reaper grips the sheets of the futon tightly as he lifts his hips closer to Shunsui's body to guide a few more inches into himself, "More…I want more."

Shunsui pushes forward until he bottoms out inside his lover's tight, scorching hole. He holds his breath as he waits for Jushiro's velvety walls to stop spasming around his length, "I…I can't wait…(moan) you feel so…so good."

"Give it to me…(groan) give it to me hard."

The eighth Captain needs no more permission from his lover as he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in making the pale Captain cry out in ecstasy as Shunsui pounds his sweet spot on the first try. The brunet knew his friend's body almost as well or better than the thirteenth Captain knew it himself just from the sheer number of times they'd made love and within a matter of minutes he's made his white haired lover a moaning, sweating mess. Shunsui picks up the pace of his thrusts and has Jushiro's thin body almost bent in half as he makes good on his promise to pound him into the futon, "I…(moan) I'm gonna…I'm gonna (groan)…cum soon! Cum…with me, Ju!"

"H-harder…I need it…(sigh) harder!" Tears prick the corners of his eyes from the intense pleasure of his sweet spot being rammed over and over again at such a rough pace. He knows his brunet lover is close by the erratic rhythm of his hips and the shallow panting mixed in with his blissful groans. In order to cum with Shunsui, the white haired man reaches down his body gripping his own dripping cock and quickly pumps himself in time with Shunsui's powerful thrusts.

Shunsui can feel the constant fluttering of Jushiro's slick walls against his cock making him slip closer and closer to his release, "Here it…comes…ah!"

Jushiro feels the warm liquid of Shunsui's release fill him as his own orgasm racks his body causing him to pulse around the thickness inside him. His muscles milk the eighth Captain's cock as he spills his own cum into his hand and onto their chests with a loud cry of completion.

The bearded shinigami pulls out with a wet sound as he flops down beside his exhausted lover on the futon, "You know, you would have made a great parent, Ju."

Jushiro lets out a sated sigh as he snuggles closer to Shunsui's body, "Thanks, but I lost interest in having children when I knew I couldn't have them with you."

Shunsui hugs his white haired friend closer to his body at these words and kisses the top of his head. After several minutes of silence, the eighth Captain speaks again, "You could always get a fish. I'm sure Byakuya wouldn't mind giving you one of his…it'd be one less for Yachiru and Oreo to torture."

Jushiro smiles at Shunsui's comment, "I don't need pets or children as long as I have you. You are all I'll ever need to be happy. I love you."

"I love you more."

As the weeks go by it's been rumored that whenever anyone sees Captain Zaraki his pink haired Lieutenant is on her usual perch on his shoulder, but on her shoulder sits a little black and white kitten. Jushiro assumes the rumors are true due to the amount of cat fur on Zaraki's robes and the hate filled glances he casts the thirteenth Captain at every Captain's meeting.

The End.

Started: 9/23/2012

Finished: 10/18/2012


End file.
